Dir En GreyTwilight Princess
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Kyo has a secret girlfriend and the other Diru members are trying to figure out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dir En Grey - a fanfic for them**_

**Ok, I decided to write a fanfic of my favorite Japanese band, Dir En Grey, OK! yay! finally!**

**I hope you all have fun reading this, for those who like Dir En Grey, I really appreciate it! R&R**

**Chapter One**

It was late one day, maybe friday around eight-thiry pm, Toshiya was reading a magazine along with Die, Kaoru was listening to a CD along with Shinya, Kyo was talking on the phone, watching Kaoru and Toshiya.

"Hey, anyone know who Kyo's talking to?" Toshiya asked his fellow band mates, they all wandered curiously.

"No." everyone answered, going back to what they were doing., everone got quiet as Kyo got off the phone.

"So, who were you talking to, young Kyo?" Die teased.

"N-no one." Kyo answered. Everyone looked at him a bit wierdly.

"Yeeah, I can hardly believe you." Kaoru said, everyone scooted close to Kyo.

"Well, I was. . .talking to. . .uh. . .our manager. . .yeah." Kyo spoke.

"Liar!" Kaoru yelled, everyone jumped on Kyo, strangling him.

"Tell the truth Kyon Kichi!" Toshiya hollered, they were sitting on Kyo.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Kyo hollered.

"It was a girl named Shanya." Kyo answered. Everyone got off him.

"Girl?" they asked.

"Y-yeah." Kyo answered.

"I'm lost, a woman woman?" Shinya asked.

"Yes." Kyo answered once again.

"Really?" Die asked.

"Yeah." Kyo answered, almost getting annoyed by the million questions they are asking.

"Is she hot?" Kaoru asked.

"Ye--HEY! QUITE ASKING ME QUESTIONS DAMN PEOPLE!" Kyo finally stood up and yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**ok here is another chapter, I know they are short, but OH WELL, live with it! R&R**

It was Saterday, the next morning, everyone was waking up, Toshiya and Die were sitting down at the table, Kyo woke up, he slowly walked into the kitchen were everyone was.

"So, Kyo's not fully awake eh?" Toshiya asked, he took a sip of his coffee in which he bought that morning. Kyo was **not** fully awake, he opened the door to the fridge and took out a can of chocalate milk.

"He's drinking chocalate milk? Since when?" Shinya wondered. kyo never liked chocalate milk in a can, it was usually Kaoru.

"I wander what's gotten into him." Die said as everyone watched Kyo, they wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Kyo, are you ok?" Shinya asked as he wrapped an arm around Kyo's shoulder and gentley held him.

"Um, Shinya, I think he's still asleep." Toshiya spoke to Shinya, Shinya just wanted to make sure Kyo **was **ok, Kyo had never acted like this before. Shinya put a hand to Kyo's forehead.

"He's not sick." Shinya spoke out, Kyo suddenly passed out, everyone ran over to Kyo quickly, Kaoru picked up Kyo bridal style (yes, bridal style-please don't ask why) and lyed him on the sofa, everyone stood by the couch.

"Something is seriously wrong." Toshiya said worriedly.

"We should leave him to rest." Kaoru ordered, everyone walked back into the kitchen.

"Kyo. . ." Shinya said quietly, Shinya was like, the only one who always been at Kyo's side when he's angry, frustrated or sad, other then Kaoru.

Everyone in the kitchen was talking quietly about Kyo.

"Something is going on with Kyo." Spoke Die.

"Could it be. . ." responded Kaoru.

"That he's sick, but not showing it?" Toshiya finished the respond Kaoru gave.

"Uh, not what I was thinking, but ok." Kaoru looked at Shinya who has a frown on his face.

"Guys." Kaoru said, suddenly, everyone looked at Shinya. Kyo woke and walked into the kitchen whwere everyone stared at him.

"So, are you feeling ok?" Toshiya and Kaoru both asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why do you ask? Kaoru? Toshiya?" Kyo responded to the given question.

"You passed out like. . .two hours ago." Die spoke as Shinya sat down along with Kyo. Everyone sat in a group at the table, babbling.

"Yeah, you were like. . .asleep." Toshiya spoke to Kyo, he nodded for no reason.

"I was feeling a bit dizzy." "And you were. . .drinking canned chocalate milk." Kaoru spoke, he was staring out of know-where.

**Ok, end of that chapter, ok, what next? I can't think of what is to be next in chapter 3! Anyway, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Princess

**Here is the next chapter, it took me long to update it here because I was doing the randomness of my mind and wasn't quite thinking at the moment about what to add for this chapter, well, enjoy! R&R!**

**Chapter Three**

Die was in hte cafetaria of the studio talking with Kaoru and Toshiya. "What are we going to do about Kyo?" asked Toshiya who looked at Die and then to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at the two.

"We could give so much caffine and he'll be so hyper, and probably wouldn't have time to be sleeping during work, or at the hotel room." Die randomnly answered to the question. "The thing is, Die, Kyo will be jumping the walls." ". . . . ." Die didn't have a respond to Kaoru's reply.

"It's gotta be that girl Shanya, the one he was talking to on the phone." Toshiya responded, Die and Kaoru both looked at Toshiya. "What do we do about that? We don't even know **who** the girl is." Die spoke, Kaoru and Toshiya stood up and headed back into the studio room where everyone else was, Shinya was standing in the room looking at the wall were held newsletters and ads.

"Hey Shinya?" Die asked for Shinya as he walked up to him. "Yes?" Shinya responded to his name and looked at Die. ". . . . . ." Die didn't know what to say. "You have ugly ballz." Shinya responded, not knowing what to say. "DON'T BE MEAN TO DIE! TAKE THIS!" Kaoru yelled, he was five feet away from Shinya and Die, Shinya yawned at the stupidity that was going on.

Die speaks to Shinya again, saying something different. "You have a small penis." die spoke to Shinya. ". . . ." Shinya just stared at Die. Die had tears coming down his face for no parent reason. "HA! SHINYA IS A WHIMP!" Kaoru yelled, then, all of a sudden, Die started bursting of laughter. Shinya had an annoyed look on his face. "Hehe. . . .he. . . ." Shinya agot rid of his annoyed look on his face. Suddenly, Kyo is sleeping.

Shinya has another annoyed look on his face as he watches Die complain to Toshiya.

"WAAA! TOSHI! SHINYA IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Die cried as Toshiya just looked at Die. "Awww." was all Toshiya had said.

"Why on earth am I friends with these idiots. . . .?" Shinya asked himself as he walked over and sat down.

"Kyo? You gonna wake up?" Kaoru was calling out to Kyo as he watched Kyo sleep. "Na, leave him be." Die responded. "So, you stopped crying to Toshiya?" Shinya said in a low voice.

**Yes, that was all for this chapter, I know, it was from the randomness of my mind, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R.**


End file.
